


Snake

by mercuriosity



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Aziraphale gets a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake

Crowley stared.

"Where'd it come from?"

"The pet shop, of course," Aziraphale said, not looking the least bit perturbed as he fawned over the bookshop's newest resident. "I'd rather I didn't have to feed him mice—it doesn't seem quite fair favouring one of God's creatures over another that way, you know—but it's all a part of nature, I suppose. Isn't he lovely?"

Something about the way Aziraphale looked positively enchanted as the snake curled itself around his hand made Crowley's insides go all funny.

"Brings back memories," he said, when his voice finally decided to return.

Aziraphale smiled.


End file.
